The Forgotten Edge
by Musical Author Samantha
Summary: In the Ceres Gym, Bill seems to be the bully of the gym. He claims everyone's strength pales in comparison to his own! Finally, Danny grows sick of this treatment. Having sent everyone over the edge, Bill learns not to mess with the wrong people...


**The Forgotten Edge**

**Summary: In the Ceres Gym, Bill seems to be the bully of the gym. He claims everyone's strength pales in comparison to his own! Finally, Danny grows sick of this treatment. Having sent everyone over the edge, Bill learns not to mess with the wrong people…**

**A/N: This was requested by Lucky~9~Lives on GaiaOnline! Hope it's good for you, because the descriptions were done on my own. Dedicated to the same polite person~!**

Another day at the Ceres Gym, and another day of Bill's torment. As this was a very good gym with a cheap price, it was highly popular. Bill had decided to shove Danny off the treadmill and use it himself yet again. Danny sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose to straighten them while his brown eyes glared up at the brawny bully. He pushed himself up, pushing his black bangs out of his eyes. He glared at the arrogant bully, and he vaguely considered beating him up. Of course, Danny knew well that he would be sent flying across the room. He sighed heavily as he went to the locker room to shower and change, his scrawny form looking even scrawnier in the clothes he wore to head to his college. He slipped out and a wide smile spread across his pale face. He knew what he could do…

**[X]**

Danny sat beside Bill's water drink. He was showing off the lifting of weights, and had his back to them. As quickly as he could, Danny pulled a cork from a vial to open it. He slipped the contents—which were thankfully clear—into the water. He shook it quickly without being noticed and set it down just as Bill was finishing up. "Hey!" Bill said to the man lifting weights, "Add another hundred pounds and you _might_ be able to catch up to me!" He walked over to the water, not noticing the smile that curved Danny's lips. He chugged at least half of it before leaving the rest be as he went to start working on an exercise bike. A moment or two into his fast cycling, his muscles started to shrink a little and he was growing smaller. He didn't notice this at first.

Danny wore a triumphant smile as some people began snickering. Bill didn't notice that just yet. What he _did_ notice, however, was how tired he was becoming. He frowned as he stopped, growing slightly panicked when he noticed that his clothes suddenly seemed…Big. When he looked down at himself, he leaped off of the exercise bike, panicking. Danny approached the panicking man as the transformation began to develop more fully, and Bill seemed to be turning younger. He was a teen! As Bill attempted to act macho, like usual, Danny and the other members of the gym howled with laughter. He was shorter than _Danny_! He was a short man now! Or rather, boy.

Without thinking, Bill swung his arm in a wide arc, clumsily trying to punch Danny. His adolescent form was awkward for him now, and Danny easily blocked the punch. As the fight progressed, Bill's embarrassment became more pronounced as his adult pants slipped and fell down to his ankles, thus tripping him on a lunge toward Danny. This caused the uproarious laughter to grow _further_ in volume. Danny had to add to this. "Billy," he said, "you must respect your elders!" This scolding produced more rage. "My name's Bill!" The teen said, voice cracking and going up as his puberty began to go back. As the mocking continued, Bill retreated swiftly to the locker room. Danny prepared himself to complete the revenge and opened his bag.

Bill changed, although it wass futile. The clothes were too big for him! As he tried to slip out, the other men easily blocked his exit. Several ruffled his hair, commenting on how the gym wasn't for little boys and how small he was. Bill was regressing even further, an inability to speak properly due to small vocabulary coming. However, he could still think over everything as Danny made his way through the crowd of men. He was grinning, a diaper in his hands. The attempt to escape by running was futile. Once he was placed in the diaper, Bill began to bawl like the true baby he was.

**A/N: Yes, it is short, but I hope it's not bad. Let's see how everyone likes it! Have a good day.**


End file.
